


Teasing

by CerebralThunder



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't take a little teasing from the two older Gallagher's well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Everyone was still trying to get used to the fact that Ian was with Mickey Milkovich. Sure. They had come to realize Mickey and Ian were practically made for one another but it didn't make it any less weird. Fiona could remember growing up and watching Mickey torture Ian until he cried, throwing him in garbage cans and sticking gum in his hair. Messing with the Gallagher's was like a past time for the Milkovich's. So, as they stood around at the Alibi, and watched Ian give Mickey a quick kiss. The comments couldn't be held back.

"You two are disgusting." Fiona smiled, tipping back the 'Old Style' bottle and shaking her head. The comment earned an icy glare from Mickey who tore away from Ian's hand, "It's a compliment, I promise."

"How the fuck is calling us disgusting a fucking compliment?" Mickey fumed, glaring at the oldest Gallagher sister. Lip was on the other side of her, and craned his head back to stare at the pair. His gaze flickered from Mickey and then to the shit eating grin on his brother's face. Oh yeah, they were definitely disgusting. He took a sip of his beer before commenting himself.

"Yeah, I mean. Fiona's right. You two are like almost fucking husbands the way you act." Lip teased, "Yo, I better be the best man." He grinned and Mickey rolled his eyes, chewing on his thumb nail to refrain from walking over and punching them both in their smug faces. Ian laughed though, and Mickey couldn't help but glance up at him. It was the happiest he had looked in weeks.

"Shut the fuck up. Fucking Gallaghers, always have to fuckin' run their mouths." Mickey grumbled out but Ian dipped his head to kiss him once more before leaning against the pool table, "You two! Shut up!" the Milkovich exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything." Ian smirked, licking his lower lip slowly. Mickey tore his gaze away from Ian's mouth and glanced at Kevin who was staring at them. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air, an exasperated noise leaving them.

"What the fuck do you want to say? Spit it out, Caveman." He snarled out, and Kevin just shrugged.

"You know, it's not too late to get your marriage to Svetlana annulled." Kevin said slowly, cleaning the glasses, "You haven't been married ninety days. Say you were drugged or drunk, I'm sure you were drunk." Everyone was gawking at Kevin before snapping their gazes at the couple.

"Shit." Mickey mumbled, "I hadn't thought of that…"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted by me on ff.net


End file.
